Certain inkjet printers use non-disposable print heads, the print heads being supplied with ink from a disposable ink source. Ink is delivered from the ink source to the print head/s of the printer by a pump mechanism.
The use of the pump mechanism places certain constraints on the design of the printer. The pump mechanism requires mechanical components to withdraw ink from the ink source and to supply the ink to the print head. These mechanical components contribute to the part count, part cost and assembly time of the printer. The mechanical components increase the manufacturing logistics of the printer.
In addition, where the printer has multiple print heads, multiple pump mechanisms are provided to supply each of the print heads. This adds to the complexity of the printer. Still further, the footprint of the printer is larger to accommodate the multiple pump mechanisms.
A pump mechanism also contributes to the noise level of the printer, is subject to wear and tear which can further increase the noise level of the printer, and requires regular maintenance.